Making Things Right
by Angel of the Paradise
Summary: Hermione remonte dans le temps pour se renseigner sur les parents d' Harry, mais les choses ne vont pas se dérouler exactement comme c'est prévu. Elle tombe amoureuse d'un homme alors qu'elle ne devrait pas. / TRADUCTION


**Coucou, je suis de retour avec une nouvelle traduction avec un couple des plus improbable, j'espère que vous aller aimé.**

**Je remercie bien évidemment ma correctrice : hp-drago. Qui à fait, comme auparavant, un très bon travail. =)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La guerre est fini depuis près d'une année avant qu''Harry ne se décide à retourner à Godric's Hollow. Même là il ne pouvait ne pas y aller sans sa meilleur amie, Hermione Granger à ses côtés. La maison toujours en ruine, mais il y a beaucoup de chose qui ont été conservé par Gringotts. Avec Hermione, il fixe Godric's Hollow briller dans sa gloire passer par le soleil d'après midi.

Ils ont apporté beaucoup de choses qui appartenaient aux parents de Harry à Godric Hollow après que la restauration de la maison soit finie. Elle l'aide à passer commande, lui dire ce qui doit rester ou ce qui ira à la maison. Hermione a plus de patience avec les livres et les fourneaux pour ce qu'ils ont à lui dire ou à lui apprendre. Il se rassoit, la regardant minutieusement regarder à travers tous les journaux, afin de ne rien laisser dehors.

« Tu sais que je te suis reconnaissant pour ton aide. » Dit Harry dans une position décontractée.

Hermione sourit.

« Je suis sûr que c'est la plus gentille manière de le dire. »

Hermione rit en renversant un livre pour voir la couverture.

« Est-ce qu'il a quelque chose d'important ? » Demande Harry tandis qu'il observe les pages du livre.

Les yeux d' Hermione y sont attentivement focalisés dessus. Cela s'était déjà produit plusieurs fois, mais elle change toujours de sujet.

« Humm ? » Lui répondit-elle absente.

« Je t'ai demandé si c'était quelque chose d'important. Tu sais, quelque chose que je dois savoir. » Taquine Harry.

Hermione rougit. « Je suis désolée. C' est le journal intime de ta mère. Je jette seulement un coup d'œil. Je recherche juste quelque chose. » Finit-elle maladroitement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu recherches exactement ? »

« Quelque chose au sujet de sa septième année à Poudlard. » Elle ne veut pas dire plus de chose que ça. Elle parle vite pour ne pas en dire plus.

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai entendu des choses. » Marmonne t-elle incohérente, mais Harry comprend ce qu'elle veut dire grâce à ses années d'expériences.

« Au sujet de mes parents ? » Hermione incline sa tête. « Bien, continue. Partage-les avec moi. Tu sais que je ne peux jamais ne pas vouloir obtenir des informations au sujet de mes parents. Ainsi, qu'est-ce que tu a exactement entendu ? »

« Pas grand chose. Une grande partie sur la nature de la relation de tes parents pendant leur septième année. » Marmonne t-elle.

«Qui te l'as dit ? » Demande curieusement Harry.

Hermione était coincée, elle n' a aucune manière de lui dire sans lui dire la vérité.

« Um... Je ne m'en souviens plus. »

Les yeux de Harry se rétrécissent en entendant l'excuse boiteuse de son amie.

« Hermione, est-ce qu'il.y a quelque chose que tu me dit pas ? »

« J'ai probablement put les rencontrer, brièvement. »

Harry se lève, outragé et sa voix devient froide.

« Que signifie que tu les as brièvement rencontré ? »

« C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit. Je les ai rencontré l'année dernière. Quand j'ai eu un autre retourneur de temps, j'ai décidé que je pouvais aller dans le passé pour les rencontrer et te dire tout ce que j'avais appris. » Répond t' elle doucement.

« Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? »

« Après être revenue, c'était difficile de dire ce que j'avais appris. Nous sommes devenus plus proche, mais toute ma réflexion est rapidement partie. » Explique t-elle.

« De quoi parles tu quand tu dis "hors de toute réflexion ? »

« Je pourrais te dire des choses sur eux. Seulement si tu me promets de ne pas te fâcher. »

Harry rigole.

« Et pourquoi et-ce que je devrais me fâcher ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais sortie avec mon père ou quelque chose dans ce genre. » Il rit encore mais quand Hermione ne dit rien, il s'arrête. « Quoi ? Tu l'as fait, n'est-ce pas ? Ah, MERLIN ! Je ne peux pas le croire ! Tu es sortie avec mon père ! » Hurle t-il.

« Harry, je peux t'expliquer. »

« Vas-y ! J'attends ta grande explication. S'il te plaît, explique-moi. »

« Ce n'était pas intentionnel. »

« Pas intentionnel ! C'est tout ce que tu peut dire ? » La voix d' Harry s'élève encore.

Cette fois Hermione ne le laisse pas finir sa phrase.

« Tu ne m' as pas laissé finir. J'essaye d'être honnête avec toi, mais si tu ne veux pas m'écouter je ne vais pas m'expliquer. » Sa voix est complètement différente de celle d' Harry, mais sa colère est évidente.

Tandis qu' Harry ressent une colère vibrante, Hermione est dans une colère calme.

« C'est bon. » Crache t-il. « Je t'écoute. »

Elle soupire, mais continue. « Comme je le disais, ça n'avait pas été intentionnel. Pour te dire la vérité je les ais évité pendant des mois avant que ton père m'ait finalement attiré dans un guet-apens. »

* * *

_Hermione se reposait dans la salle commune des Griffondor évitant les chuchotement spéculatifs de sa brusque arrivée. Quand elle était arrivée la première fois elle était restée dans l'ombre pour se documenter sur tout ce qu'elle pourrait sur les parents d' Harry. Cela n'avait pas vraiment fonctionné parce que quelqu'un l'avait repéré. Elle a immédiatement demandé à voir le professeur Dumbledore, réclamant l'ignorance de leur interrogation. Avant qu'elle atteigne le bureau du Directeur, l'école entière avait entendu parler d'elle, elle n'avait donc plus aucune sortie. Elle expliqua la situation fâcheuse au Directeur et il lui a expliqué qu'il ne savait pas comment la faire revenir dans son temps. Qu'elle devrait être une simple étudiante jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une réponse. Elle a donc été obligée de se montrer, ne voyant aucune autre alternative. Au moins, elle pouvait continuer ses études._

_Dés lors elle s'était concentrée sur ses études, prenant le temps d'étudier loin des personnes les plus importante pour Harry. Il était difficile de les regarder parce qu'ils étaient des personnes assez attentive de nature et ça ne semblait pas plaire à James. De ce qu'elle avait vu, il n'y avait aucune manière possible à ce qu'ils se réunissent un jour. Elle ne les aimait tout simplement pas._

_James était arrogant et brut, prenant ce qu'il voulait sans se soucier des sentiments, s' occupant juste de son esprit. Tandis que Lily était douce, exceptée quand il s'agissait de James, et elle était aussi futée. Ils étaient complètement opposés. Là, aucun ne le niait, mais elle devait trouver une solution pour les réunir. Peut importe le coût, Harry devait naître. _

_Faisant attention à ce qu'elle faisait, voulant à tout prix mettre James et Lily ensemble. Ils n'allaient pas tellement bien ensemble. A chaque fois que la pensée de les mètrent ensemble arrivait de son esprit, quelqu'un venait l' interrompre. La traction de ses pensées la laissait confuse. Les gens sont venus et sont allés, mais personne n'est resté pour lui parler. C'était de cette manière qu'elle aimait sa vie. Les gens parlaient toujours fréquemment d'elle, mais elle n'aimait pas trop penser à ça. _

_Quelqu'un s'était assis sur le siège vide à ses côtés, mais elle l' a ignoré, feignant de lire le livre en face d'elle, même si elle ne le faisait pas. Il était encore là, ne voulant pas quitter le lieu. _

_La personne se racla la gorge._

_« Excuse-moi ? »_

_Hermione soupira et leva la tête. _

_« Puis-je t'aider ? » _

_Ce qu'elle vu lui fit resserrer la gorge. _

_Ses yeux brillaient malicieusement. _

_« __J'ai décidé de me présenter officiellement. Depuis que tu est arrivés, nous n'avons pas pût nous présenter alors j'ai décidé de le faire moi-même en voyant que tu ne le voulais pas. »_

_Il tendit la main. _

_« Je suis James Potter et tu t'ai cachés de moi. »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_Ses sourcils se froncèrent dans la confusion._

_James se mit à rire. _

_« Non, la réponse correcte serait ton nom. » Le taquina t-il._

_Hermione rougit. _

_« Je suis sûr que tu le sais déjà, mais mon nom est Elizabeth Michaels. C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer. » Elle prit sa main tendu, mais il ne la secoua pas. Il porta sa main à ses lèvres, sans jamais la lâcher des yeux. _

_« Tout le plaisir est pour moi. »_

_Hermione retira sa main comme si il l'avait brûlé. _

_« Je dois y aller. »_

_Elle attrapa son livre et quitta la salle avant qu'il ne puisse exprimer son désaccord. Hermione pouvait sentir ses yeux dans son dos, mais elle ne se retourna pas pour le regarder. _

_C'était étrange de voir une réplique de son meilleur ami de si près. Elle savait que ce n'était pas lui, mais cela n'a pas empêché le sentiment de sécurité qu'elle ressentait avec lui. La seule différence physique était ses yeux. Il n'avait pas les yeux vibrant d' Harry. Non, elle ne les trouverait que sur Lily._

_C'était comme si un seau d'eau glacée avait été jeté sur elle. Ses pensées s'étaient arrêtées avant même qu' elles est commencées. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça avec Harry, ça ne venait que de James. Ils étaient semblables et pourtant si différents. C'était sa personnalité. Avec Harry, elle avait toujours eu à se concentrer sur ses sentiments. Avec James, il lui fait penser au reste. Quelque chose qu'elle aimait, mais essaya d'ignorer face à son problème à l'heure actuelle. _

_Elle soupira, aujourd'hui n'était tout simplement pas sa journée. _

_Les jours passèrent rapidement après sa première rencontre avec James. Chaque jour, il lui parlait, une brève conversation sur rien en particulier. Mais il faisait en sorte de la trouver toujours quoi qu'il arrive. Il était venu au point où elle l'attendait, un moment qu'elle pouvait avoir avec lui. _

_C'était la même chose tous les jours. Ils se réunissaient devant le feu de la salle commune de Gryffondor, à la même heure précise tous les jours. C'était une routine suivi et ils faisaient en sorte de le suivre, jusqu'au jour où James n'était pas venu et elle avait attendu jusqu'au matin. Toujours pas d'arrivée ni d'excuse n'ont été faite, alors Hermione avait cessé d'aller à leur rendez vous et évitait James chaque fois qu'elle le voyait s'approcher de lui. Le jeu du chat et de la souris, mais la souris avait toujours cinq étapes d' avance._

_Elle pouvait dire qu'il devenait de plus en plus irrité. La façon dont il traitait les gens à l'exception de ses amis était plus cruel et en colère. Quand il la vit, il était hésitant et essayait de la suivre, mais elle disparaît aussi rapidement et ces jours-là c'était bien pire pour ses victimes. Il les faisait se sentir exactement comment il se sentait. _

_Après une semaine à l'éviter elle a été dans la bibliothèque, loin des regards indiscrets. Elle essayait de prendre un livre sur l'étagère en haut, mais avec sa malchance il ne lui manquait que quelques centimètres. Elle avait été tellement concentrée sur sa tâche qu'elle n'entendit même pas les légers pas venant vers elle. Mais elle sentit le corps masculin derrière elle. _

* * *

« Attends ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es senti mal qu'il ne soit pas venu ce jour là ? Si tout ce que tu faisais c'était récupérer des informations pour moi. » A présent, Harry n'était plus en colère. Il était trop occupé par l'histoire pour se concentrer sur sa colère.

« Parce que les choses ne se se sont pas passés comme je l'aurais voulu. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'ai commencé à avoir des sentiments pour lui. J'avais besoin de prendre du recul par rapport à ton père avant de perdre le contrôle de la situation. Je me disais que je lui parlais seulement pour obtenir des information de Lily et de lui. » Explique t-elle.

Harry hoche la tête. « Continue. »

* * *

_Hermione se raidit quand elle sentit quelqu'un appuyer sur son dos et atteindre le livre qu'elle avait essayé d'atteindre. Ils se sont rapprocher et lui murmura vivement dans l'oreille. « Un Accio aurait tout aussi simplement suffi. »_

_Elle frissonna et se retourna pour faire face à James Potter. Il avait été une erreur et elle a réalisé assez rapidement. Il n'avait pas fait marche arrière et était toujours penché vers elle. Elle se lécha les lèvres sèches. « J'ai oublié. J'ai tendance à faire à la façon moldu sans réfléchir. »_

_« Compréhensible. Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'a évité Liz ? Tu as arrêté de venir, tu m'as manqué. » _

_Ses yeux la scrutèrent, recherchant toutes indications montrant qu'elle avait ressenti pareil. Elle pinça les lèvres pour s'empêcher de répondre. _

_« Excuse-moi, j'ai du travail à faire. » _

_Hermione essaya de bouger, mais il ne la laissait pas l'éloigner de lui sans un combat. _

_« Non, réponds d'abord à ma question. » Demanda t-il désespérément. _

_Il commençait à en faire trop pour elle et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de paraître faible._

_« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas venu ? J'ai attendu toute la nuit pour toi et tu n'es pas venu. Tu n'est pas venu. » Chuchote t-elle la voix brisée. _

_« Que veux-tu dire ? Je suis toujours venu. Oh, je me souviens. » _

_James prit une profonde inspiration et saisit ses épaules. _

_« Je suis désolé. Je m'en suis souvenu à la dernière minute, mais Rémus avait besoin de moi. Comprend-moi, s'il te plaît. »_

_Hermione comprit. Elle avait oublié que c'était la pleine lune cette nuit là. Elle avait eu si mal cette nuit là qu'elle n'y avait même pas réfléchis. Elle n'avait même pas pensé à ça, croyant simplement qu'il l'avait laissé. _

_« Je te crois. » disait Hermione. _

_« Oh Lizzy, je suis tellement heureux. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. » _

_James la prit dans une étreinte serré et semblait ne plus vouloir la lâcher. _

_« J'avais tellement mal quand j'ai deviné que tu allais m'éviter que je me suis énervé contre tout le monde. »_

_Il enfouit son nez dans mon cou en prenant une grande inspiration de mon parfum. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur ma peau._

_Hermione se dégagea. _

_« James, je suis désolée, je n'ai pas compris tout à l'heure, mais tu dois me promettre de ne plus t'en prendre aux autres pour rien. Ce n'est pas juste. » Essaya-t-elle de lui faire comprendre que ce qu'il avait fait était mal. _

_« Je sais, mais c'est ce que je suis. C'est comme ça que tout le monde me connaît. »_

_Elle a essayé de bouger, mais elle se rend compte que James la tenait toujours contre lui et l'armoire. _

_« Cela ne veut pas dire que tu doit être comme ça. »_

_« C'est difficile. J'ai toujours été comme ça. »_

_Hermione toucha doucement son visage. _

_« Je comprends, mais tu peux changer. Être une meilleure personne. »_

_James hocha la tête. _

_« Je veux être avec toi, Lizzy, je veux être meilleur avec toi. » Il saisit mes joues humides et déposait un baiser chaud sur mes lèvres. « Soit à moi. »_

_Hermione savait que c'était une mauvaise idée, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher, elle hocha la tête. « Je le suis. Je suis à toi. »_

* * *

« Alors c'est à ce moment là qu'il a changé ? » Murmure Harry.

Hermione secoue la tête.

« Non, il à fallu un moment avant qu'il n'arrête de faire comme s'il était le roi du monde. J'ai été surprise par le peu de personne qui était au courant de notre relation. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Ton père n'a jamais rien dit sur la nature de notre relation, ou même qu'il me parlait. Alors j'ai été étonné de savoir qu'un jour c'était la conversation du jour, c'est même le premier jour où j'ai rencontré Lily. »

* * *

_« Je suis aussi à toi. » Murmura-t-il._

_Hermione toucha doucement les lèvres de James, mais il ne voulait pas que ça se termine et il l'approfondit. Elle leva les mains pour le repousser. Quand il la regarde interrogateur elle secoua la tête. _

_« Pas maintenant. J'ai du travaille à faire. Je te vois ce soir. » Lui promit-elle._

_James lui fait un baisser avant de partir. Son sourire ne la quitta pas même quand il partit. Elle, Hermione Granger, sortait avec James Potter. L'idée n'était pas correct, mais pourtant c'était celle qui avait attiré son attention. Elle secoua de la tête pour le faire sortir ses pensées. Elle avait besoin de se remettre au travail. _

_C'est ainsi que leur relation à été pendant près de deux semaines. Il se voyait le soir quand tout le monde était couchés. Ce n'était pas intentionnel, mais Hermione était occupée par les cours et dans ses recherches pour retourner dans son temps. Elle était heureuse avec James, mais elle savait qu'elle ne se trouvait pas dans son monde. _

_Ils s'asseyaient sur le canapé en face de la cheminée, se bécotant toujours. James la regardait doucement, ne lâchant jamais bien longtemps ses lèvres. Hermione ôta sa chemise derrière elle, ne se souciant pas vraiment où elle atterrirait. Ses doigt souple commencèrent à déboutonner son tee-shirt et son autre main traînait en haut de sa cuisse. Ses baisers devenaient plus langoureux. Hermione s'était mise à gémir. Tous les boutons furent enlevés et il s'appliquait maintenant à enlever tous les autres vêtements. Il faisait traîner des baisers humides tout le long de sa clavicule et regardait fixement la poitrine se trouvant en face de lui._

_Hermione gémit : _

_« Humm, » _

_Ses doigt venaient touchés le coton blanc de son sous-vêtement. Il donna un coup de doigt expérimental et il n'était pas déçu.__ Son dos était voûté, poussant sa poitrine vers lui. Elle s'offrait à lui et il ne voulait pas passer sa chance. _

_« Oh, Merlin, Lizzy. Tu es céleste. »_

_Elle se raidit. Il était si pénible d'entendre son faux prénom pendant des moment aussi intimes._

_« Bébé, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Je t'ai fait mal ? »_

_Hermione secoua la tête et déposa un baiser sur son poitrine._

_« __Non, tu ne m'as pas blessé. Tu es merveilleux, mais il se fait tard. Peut-être que nous devrions aller dormir. »_

_James hocha la tête. _

_« OK. Je te vois demain, Lizzy. Fais de beaux rêves. »_

_Il l'embrassa avant de se retirer pour aller au lit. Laissant seule Hermione devant la cheminée, mais elle se leva pour aller au dortoir des septième années des filles. _

_Le lendemain matin, il était tôt quand Hermione se leva. Elle était seule dans le Grande salle pour attendre le petit-déjeuner, ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivée depuis qu'elle se trouvait là. Elle avait pris soin de ne pas apparaître pendant les repas pour ne pas que les autres la regardent. Mais elle était si fatiguée à cause de la nuit dernière avec James qu'elle avait oublié où elle se trouvait. _

_Elle se laissa tomber sur la première chaise qu'elle avait trouvé et commença à manger. La salle était devenue entièrement calme à sa brusque entrée et n'avait pas surmonter le choc. Les maraudeurs rentrèrent dans la salle et remarquèrent le silence, mais ne pouvait pas comprendre qu'elle en était la cause. _

_James vit Hermione et marcha joyeusement vers elle, ne remarquant pas tous les regards sur eux. Quand il l'atteignit, il la fit tournoyer et l'embrassa. _

_« Lizzy ! Que fais-tu ici ? » Marmonna-t-il entre deux baisers ; ne se souciant pas que tout le monde les regardent. _

_Elle écarquilla les yeux et regarda sauvagement autour d'elle. Notant tout les visages avides qui les regardaient curieusement. _

_« James, tout le monde nous regarde. »_

_« Qu'importe, mon amour ? Qu'ils regardent. La seule chose qu'ils ne savent pas, c'est que tu es souvent cachée derrière tes livres. »_

_Il s'assit finalement à ses côtés et commence à remplir son assiette de nourriture. _

_L'atmosphère avait immédiatement changé et tout le monde commença à parler en même temps. Quand Hermione regarda la table, elle tomba sur de merveilleux yeux, et pourtant familier, d'un vert familier remplit de colère. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle regardait Lily Evans. La haine présent dans ses yeux était étonnant. _

_Il était évident pour tout le monde qu'elle était la raison de ses changements. Tout le monde avait remarqué qu'il faisait des progrès pour être moins méchant avec les autres élèves. Lentement, les maraudeurs firent leur chemin vers les deux personnes._

_« Cornedrue ! Nous ne savions pas que tu connaissais le rat de bibliothèque. » plaisanta Sirius._

_Remus frappa Sirius à l'arrière de la tête. Il se tourna vers Hermione, _

_« S'il te plaît, ignore Patmol. Il a cette merveilleuse habileté de parler de son cul. »_

_Hermione eut un petit rire sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. _

_« Au moins la jeune fille à un sens de l'humour. » Marmonna Sirius. _

_« Cette fille a un nom. Elizabeth Michaels. » Se présenta-t-elle correctement. _

_Remus sourit. _

_« Remus Lupin et mon ami là, c'est Sirius Black. Le petit là-bas c'est Peter Pettigrew, et je pense que tu as déjà rencontré James Potter. »_

_« Je pense que nous savons tous qu'elle connaît Jamsie intimement. » Taquina Sirius._

_Les yeux de James se rétrécissent. _

_« Arrête de taquiner Lizzy. » Il sourit malicieusement à Hermione. « C'est mon travail. »_

_Hermione rougit et claqua sa main sur son bras. « Pas maintenant Jamsie. » Taquina-t-elle._

_Les maraudeurs rirent quand James devint rouge vif. C'était le début dans leur amitié, mais ils remarquèrent les regards courroucés que Lily lançait à Hermione. Les regards que lançait James à Lily quand il pensait que personnes ne le voyait. Ils pouvait remarqués que cela ne se finirait pas bien, mais cela n'était pas leur décision. Ainsi, pour l'instant, ça allait se passer comme ça._

* * *

« Je sais que tu essayes de me parler de ta rencontre avec ma mère, mais comment peux-tu savoir ce qu'ont pensé les maraudeurs ? » Demande Harry, suspicieux.

Hermione détourne le regard. « Quand je suis revenus, Remus se souvenait de moi. Il m'a expliqué leur point de vue sur moi. Je pense que c'est sa façon de m'enlever un peu de douleur. Je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens bien, mais je n'allais pas bien. » Hermione pose sa main pour l'empêcher de la couper. « Je ne te blâme pas, tu avait beaucoup de chose à faire à l'époque. C'était seulement plus difficile de m'en détacher que je ne le pensais. »

* * *

_C'est comme cela que ça se passait, Hermione ne disparaissait plus pendant les dîner, mais restait avec le reste de l'école. Grâce à elle, James changeait peu à peu. C'était comme si sa relation avec Hermione lui enseignait comme être une meilleure personne. Il n'arrêtait plus personne dans les couloirs, sauf Severus. _

_Chaque jours qui passait, Lily devenait de plus en plus en colère. Finalement, quand elle vît Hermione toute seule, elle se dirigea vers elle. Les mots sortirent avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte : _

_« Comment as-tu fait ? »_

_Hermione levait les yeux quand elle vît l'ombre sur son livre. Elle a été choquée de voir Lily qui lui exigeait des réponses. _

_« Comment j'ai fait quoi ? »_

_« Comment as tu fait pour le changer ? »_

_« Tu parles de James ? » Lily hocha de la tête. « Pour être honnête. Il l' a fait tout seul. Le jour où il ma demandé de sortir avec lui, nous avons eu une conversation sur son comportement. Je lui ais dit quelque chose et il a comprit. Je l'ai laissé là. De là, il à prit ses propres décisions. Je n'allais pas essayer de le changer si il ne le voulait pas. Ce n'était pas ma place. » Murmura Hermione. _

_Lily hocha de la tête : _

_« Tu sais qu'il était amoureux de moi depuis la première année ? » Disait Lily ne pouvant s'en empêcher._

_« Je sais et il l'est encore. »_

_Lily secoua la tête. _

_« Non, il t'a maintenant. Il a changé pour toi, pas pour moi. »_

_Hermione se leva et fit face à Lily. _

_« C'est là que tu te trompes. James n'a pas changé pour quelqu'un, il l' a fait pour lui. Il était temps pour lui de grandir et il l'a fait. C'est ainsi qu'il aurait été avec toi si tu n'avais pas eu envie de le faire changer. » Expliqua désespérément Hermione. « Tu ne le voyais pas ! Ce sentiments pour toi était tellement fort qu'il voulait changer pour toi mais tu ne lui en laissais pas le temps. Donc, il était méchant avec les autres, ce qui vous éloignait. Rien de cela ne serais arrivé, Lily, si tu avais dit oui. C'est tout ! »_

_Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Lily : _

_« Comment sais-tu cela ? »_

_« Il est difficile de ne pas le voir. Je suis avec cet homme depuis quelque mois déjà et nous parlons beaucoup. Notre relation n'est pas essentiellement basée sur l'aspect physique. » Hermione prit une profonde respiration. « Il t'aime encore, même maintenant. Je crois que la première raison qui l' a poussé à me demander était de te rendre jalouse. »_

_« Et tu est d'accord avec ça ? »_

_« Pour être honnête, non. Je comprends bien. Je me soucie profondément de lui, mais il ne l'a pas fait pour moi. Il est destiné à quelqu'un d'autre, son destin est étroitement lié à quelqu'un d'autre et je n'ai pas le droit de le changer. Quelqu'un d'ici. Sèche tes larmes. » Dit Hermione en lui tendant un mouchoir. _

_« Merci, tu sais... pendant un moment tu m' as fait penser au professeur Trelawney. Toujours à parler de destins et d'autres choses, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je te crois. Je te remercie de m'avoir parlé. » Dit Lily._

_« Il n'y a pas de problème. »_

_« Non, c'est vrai. Je n'ai pas été la plus gentille personne qu'il puisse être avec toi. J'étais juste- »_

_« Jalouse. » Finit Hermione. « Je comprends. Plus que tu ne puisses le penser. »_

_« De qui dois-tu être jalouse ? »Elle regarda directement Hermione. « Tu n'as rien à envier. Tu as le gars. »Lily se retourna et entendit seulement le murmure d'Hermione._

_« Mais qui à le cœur ? »_

* * *

« Wow. Je ne savais pas ça à propos de ma mère. »

Hermione sourit faiblement.

« Elle a vraiment aimé ton père. Elle avait seulement besoin du coup de pouce, de quelqu'un qui pourrait la pousser. »

« Qu'est-il arrivé ensuite ? »

« Je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir. »

_Quelques jours après la conversation avec Lily, Hermione avait remarqué quelque chose. Lily était plus souvent là, et elle la voyait taquiner et flirter avec James. Hermione voyait tout, mais ne disait rien. Ce qui faisait le plus de mal, c'était que James ne la repoussait pas._

_Remus et Sirius l'avaient remarqué un jour alors que Lily se moquait de James sur quelque chose qu'il avait fait en classe. Ils entendaient à ce qu'il soit en colère, ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu, c'était de voir qu'il l'acceptait. Comme si de rien s'était passé. Quand ils furent confrontés à Hermione, elle leur a dit la vérité. Ce n'était pas à elle d'arrêter Lily. Si James voulait les avances de Lily alors ainsi soit-il. _

_Cette réponse ne les rendait pas plus heureux et cela empirait quand James leur racontait avec enthousiasme ses rencontres avec Lily. Il était allé trop loin quand James s'est assis à côté de Lily pendant le petit-déjeuner. Il n'avait même pas regarder Hermione quand elle lui avait fait signe. Après cela, elle avait cessé de venir aux repas. C'était redevenu comme avant, quand personne ne la voyait. En dehors de ces moment-là, elle pleurait sa solitude. _

_Hermione savait qu'elle devait être heureuse pour eux. Ils avaient finalement eu ce qu'ils voulaient, mais elle pensait que cela se serait fait avec plus de tact. Au lieu de cela, ils ont agis comme si elle n'était pas importante. Elle pleurait de tout son cœur parce qu'elle pensait qu'elle était seule, mais elle avait tort. Quelqu'un l'avait entendu et cela lui brisait le cœur. _

_C'était le deuxième jour que James ne voyait pas Hermione et il finit par demander : _

_« Hé, les gars, est-ce que vous avez vu Lizzy ? Elle a disparu ces derniers jours. »_

_« Non, merci à toi. » Grogne Rémus. _

_James lève les mains. _

_« Whoa. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Ce n'est pas ma faute si elle disparaît. » Dit défensivement James. _

_Les yeux de Sirius se rétrécissent. _

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé il y a deux jours, pendant le petit-déjeuner ? »_

_« Je suis allé m'asseoir avec Lily. Qu'est-ce que ça à voir avec ça ? »_

_« Tu as laissé ta petite-amie ! »_

_Les yeux de James s'élargissent en état de choc. _

_« Oh, Merlin. Elle n' est pas folle, l'est-elle ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas Cornedrue. Peut-être que la raison du pourquoi nous ne l'avons pas vu depuis deux jours, c'est parce qu'elle est heureuse. » Dit sarcastiquement Remus. « Elle a pleuré. » Murmure-t-il. « Je suis allé dans la tour d'Astronomie et elle pleurait. Elle est toujours sortie avec toi, mais elle ne se plaignait jamais. »_

_« Elle t' a même vu flirter avec Lily. Sais-tu ce qu'elle m' a dit ? » James secoua sa tête. « Elle nous a dit que ce n'était pas à elle de prendre une décision. Que si tu aimais les avances de Lily, elle ne pouvait rien faire contre cela. Tu pouvais au moins faire ce que tu m'avais dit. » Grogne Sirius. « De ne pas la blesser, James. »_

_Mais je veux toujours être avec elle. » S'exclama James en se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait fait. « Je le veux. Je n'avais pas réalisé ce que je faisais, mais je veux être avec elle. J'étais aveuglé par Lily qui me prêtait de l'attention que je ne savais plus quoi faire avec moi-même. »_

_« Tu es avec elle, pas avec Lily. »_

_James hocha la tête et alla chercher Hermione. Cela prit des heures mais il la trouva enfin dans la bibliothèque, dans un coin où il n'allait jamais._

_« Lizzy ? »_

_Elle leva les yeux et se figea, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. _

_« Oui, James ? »_

_« J'ai besoin de te parler. »_

_Hermione hocha la tête. Elle avait attendu que ce jour arrive. Le jour où les choses allaient finalement se terminer entre eux. Elle se tenait raide. _

_« De quoi ? »_

_« Tu sais que je me suis éloigné ces derniers jours ? » Elle hocha la tête. « Eh bien, je voulais m'excuser pour cela. Je suis sûr que tu as entendu parler de mes sentiments pour Lily. »_

_« C'est de notoriété publique. »_

_James hocha la tête. _

_« Quand elle a commencé à me prêter de l'attention, je me suis oublié et je me suis comporté comme un parfait crétin avec toi. Tu es mon amie et tu ne mérites pas d'être traitée ainsi. Je veux que tu saches que je ferais tout pour toi. Je suis désolé bébé. »_

_Avant qu'Hermione comprenne complètement ce qu'il disait, il l'embrassait passionnément. Essayant de lui rappeler ce qu'ils avaient vécu, il avait foiré et contre toute attente, elle lui répondait. Elle mettait tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui dans ce baiser. Il la souleva pour l'asseoir sur une table. _

_« Je suis désolé Lizzy. »_

_« C'est bon. Je te pardonne. »_

_Une fois de plus ils sont rentrés dans leur routine, mais cette fois, quand Lily lui faisait des avances, il ne répondait plus. Il ne les repoussait pas, mais il ne lui répondait pas. Cela ne l'avait pas dissuadé et elle continuait toujours._

* * *

« Donc, qu'est ce que tu as fait ? Tu avais une grande occasion pour rompre avec lui, mais tu es restée parce que tu voulais être avec lui. » Demande Harry.

Hermione hoche la tête.

« Ce n'est pas longtemps après ceci que j'ai enfin finit de faire ce que je devais. »

« Qu'est-il arrivé ? »

« Ta mère continuait de le coller et de flirter avec lui, mais je pense qu'elle devenait désespérée. Alors, elle finit par le toucher. Elle avait posé sa main droite sur sa cuisse et pour la première fois, il l'a rejeté. Il l'a ouvertement rejeté. Il a enlevé sa main et lui à clairement dit qu'il était avec une autre sorcière. »

« Comment ça c'est passé à la fin , Parce que cela sonne ainsi. »

« On pourrait le penser, mais c'est à ce moment-là que je me suis rendu compte de quelque chose. Mon bonheur n'était pas important à ce moment-là. J'ai fini les choses avant qu'elles n'empirent. »

* * *

_Hermione était à la recherche de James, il s'était éloigné après avoir parlé avec Lily. Personne ne l'avait vu depuis, mais Hermione avait besoin de lui parler. C'était très important. Elle le trouva sur le terrain de Quidditch. Volant sans but. _

_« James, je dois te parler. »_

_James vola vers elle. _

_« De quoi ? » Demanda-t-il._

_Hermione ne savait pas comment entamer la conversation, elle a décidé d'aller directement à l'essentiel. _

_«J'ai vu ce qui s'est passé avec Lily. »_

_« Je l'ai arrêté. Je veux que notre relation continue. » Dit-il en lui caressent la joue avec le dessus de sa main. Pendant un instant, Hermione voulut seulement céder à ses désirs et rester avec lui, mais elle ne le pouvait pas. _

_« Je sais. Quels sont tes sentiments pour Lily ? »_

_« Ce n'est pas grave. Je suis heureux avec toi. »_

_« Je sais que tu es toujours amoureux d'elle et c'est normal de toujours vouloir être avec elle, même veux que tu sois heureux et tu le seras plus en étant avec elle. » il secoua la tête avec véhémence. « Si, tu le peux. Tu ne l'as sans doute pas encore remarqué, mais tu peux avoir un avenir heureux avec elle. Je vais toujours prendre soin de toi, mais notre couple est terminé. »_

_« Mais je t'aime ! »_

_« Je t'aime aussi. » James essaya alors de la tirer vers lui, mais elle s'écarta. « Je t'aime assez pour te laisser partir. Pour que tu sois avec elle. »_

_« Lizzy. Pourquoi tu fais ça , N'es-tu pas heureuse ? » Supplia James._

_Hermione sourit. _

_« Tu as fait de moi la femme la plus heureuse du monde, mais je ne peux pas être égoïste. Tu es libre James Potter. Libre d'être avec qui tu veux. » _

_Une force inconnue lui faisait garder le sourire, alors que la seule chose qu'elle voulait faire c'était de s'effondrer et de pleurer. _

_« Que faire si je ne peux pas être avec toi ? »_

_« Alors tu es un homme vraiment stupide James. Il suffit de voir ce qui se passe. » _

_Hermione se détourna et ne regarda pas derrière elle. Dumbledore n'avait pas encore trouvé de moyen pour la faire revenir à son époque, mais elle avait fait quelque chose de bien._

* * *

« Les semaines suivantes, je regardais ton père et ta mère commencer une relation hésitante. Parfois il me regardai, mais je restais dans l'ombre. Le jour où Dumbledore a enfin trouvé la potion pour me faire revenir, c'est le jour où ils se sont officiellement mis en couple. » Termine Hermione.

Elle ferme les yeux, attendant que Harry dise quelque chose à propos de tout cela. Ce qu'il fait la surpris. Harry passe un bras autour des épaules et lui murmura des remerciements dans son oreille.

« C'est bizarre de savoir que c'est, en quelque sorte, grâce à toi que je suis en vie. Avant même que je naisse tu as fait quelque chose pour moi. » Plaisante Harry.

« Je suis ta meilleure amie Harry. Ce que j'ai fait est tout à fait normal. » Elle lui sourit doucement.

Sa voix redevint sérieuse.

« L'aimes-tu toujours ? »

Hermione hoche la tête.

« Oui, je pense toujours à lui. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne le vois pas en toi. Tu lui ressembles beaucoup, mais tu es tout de même différent. »

Harry pousse un soupir de soulagement.

« Merlin, merci ! »

Hermione regarde sa montre.

« Je devrais y aller. J'ai d'autres choses à faire. »

Elle se lève pour partir.

« Reviens demain pour que nous puisons terminer cette affaire. »

« OK, je te vois demain alors. »

Elle prend de la poudre de cheminette puis disparaît vers son appartement.

Il regarde la cheminée pendant quelques instants avant de son tourner vers ses livres. Il remarque deux feuilles qui n'étaient pas attachées au journal de sa mère. Il les ramasse pour les lire.

**Chère Elizabeth,**

**Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'écris ça maintenant. Je sais que je n'aurais certainement pas les nerfs pour t'envoyer ceci, et nous ne savons pas où tu te trouves. Je voudrais seulement te remercier pour m'avoir donné James. Je sais que cela a été dure pour toi et je n'ai rien facilité. Cela m'a pris quelque temps, mais je me suis rendu compte à quel point j'avais mal agis. Jalouse ou pas, cela ne se fait pas. A chaque fois que je pense à toi, j'espère que tu es heureuse là où te trouve, tu le mérites. **

**Il y a une raison pour laquelle je t'écris cette lettre. Je suis enceinte et je me sens comme si je devais laisser aller mes émotions. Je pense que ça va être un garçon. Nous prévoyions de l'appeler comme son grand-père, Harry. Nous pensons à Harry James Potter. Je pense que ça pourrait lui allait. James n'est pas très d'accord avec moi pour lui donner James comme deuxième prénom, mais je suis sûr que je serais le convaincre.**

**Désolée, je parle beaucoup du bébé dernièrement. C'est que l'arrivé du bébé est pour bientôt et je n'ai personne pour en parlé. C'est un peu solitaire, mais je suis heureuse. Je suis désolée. J'ai l'impression que je te jette mon bonheur au visage, mais je ne le fais pas exprès. Je ne pense pas qu'il t'ait oublié. Non, je le sais. Je pense qu'il t'aimait quand tu l'as quitté et il t'aime toujours. Je suis venu à l'accepter. Je pense que c'est juste la façon avec lequel j'ai agis avec toi. Je me souviens que je m'étais trompée et je me souviens t'avoir vu secouer la tête en me disant que James m'aimait moi. Tu sembles être ce genre de personne. Je sais que nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de nous connaître, mais je sais que tu as un bon cœur. **

**De la manière dont ces trois garçons parlent de toi, tu dois être merveilleuse. Ils te sont fidèles. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je veux que tu sois la marraine de Harry. Je sais que nous n'avons jamais été proche, mais James à confiance en toi, ainsi que les garçons. Ça me semble être la bonne décision. Je suppose que si jamais je décide d'envoyer cette lettre, je serais fixée.**

**Cordialement.**

**Lily Potter.**

Quand Harry a ramassé le papier, il ne s'est pas attendu a ça. S'il n'a pas cru Hermione avant, maintenant il ne peut pas nier qu'il la croyait. Tout ce qu'elle lui a dit était vrai et il semble que sa mère voulait faire amende honorable. Il se demande ce qu'il peut y avoir sur la seconde page. Qu'est-ce que sa mère voulait encore envoyer à Hermione ?

**Chère Lizzy,**

**Je ne sais pas quoi dire après toutes ses années. Il y a tellement de chose que je veux te dire, mais de toute façon je ne peux pas trouver les mots pour te le dire. J'ai trouvé la lettre de Lily et j'ai décide de t'en faire une moi aussi. Sauf que je ne sais pas par où commencer. Quand tu m'as quitté, je pensais que j'allais te retrouver, mais tu restais toujours cachée. Je ne t'ai pas trouvé, je n'ai donc pas pût te dire ce que je voulais. **

**Dans mes fantasmes, je te retrouvais, dans la bibliothèque le plus souvent, ton lieu de prédiction, je t'avouais mon amour et tu me reprenais. Il m'a fallu un certain temps pour réaliser que tu ne reviendrais pas vers moi. Que mes fantasmes ne deviendraient pas réalité. Même maintenant, j'ai du mal à le croire. C'est triste, mais vrai. Même après toute ces années, je t'aime toujours. Je sais que tu pensais que je voulais Lily, mais tu ne peux pas comprendre. Lily été mon rêve d'enfance et il est difficile de ne pas réagir quand elle commence à te prêter enfin de l'attention. Tu étais différente. **

**Je ne pense pas que je te reverrai, et ça fait mal. Nous parlons toujours de toi. Au début, c'était dur et Remus me le reprochait. C'est lui qui m'a parlé des pleurs de la tour d'Astronomies. Je n'arrive toujours pas à m'excuser pour cela. Je devais être aveugle pour ne pas voir la personne extraordinaire que j'avais en face de moi, mais c'est assez pour ce sujet. **

**Comme Lily te l'a dit dans sa lettre, elle est enceinte. Notre bébé va bientôt arriver, Août normalement. Je ne peux pas attendre qu'il arrive. Il est une bénédiction. Je sais que Lily t'a demandé d'être la marraine d' Harry et je souhaite que tu acceptes. S'il te plaît, cela signifierait beaucoup pour moi que tu acceptes. Je voudrais savoir que tu pourrais protéger mon fils parce que tu es une personne très attentionnée. Cela m'amène à autre chose. **

**J'ai entendu une prophétie, ce qui me porte à croire que tu étais au courant. Que notre enfant avait besoin de naître. Tu sacrifies beaucoup pour les gens que tu aimes Lizzy. Tu as ma gratitude éternelle et mon amour. Je souhaite que tu m'aimes toujours, mais je sais que je n'aurais pas eu mon enfant si tu n'avais pas arrêté notre histoire. **

**Je voulais seulement te remercier une dernière fois. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment pour le mois à venir et j'avais besoin de faire ça. **

**Sirius envoie ses souhaits et demande que si tu as besoin d'un assistant, il est disponible. S'il te plaît, n'accepte pas son offre. Cet homme est un escroc, c'est mon meilleur ami, mais c'est un escroc. **

**Remus t'envoie son amour. Il ne peut pas attendre de te voir au baptême si tu en entends parler. Si non, tu serais toujours la marraine de Harry, parce que nous souhaitons que tu le sois. **

**Peter s'excuse, même si je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il dit que tu comprendrais.**

**Sur un note plus légère. S'il te plaît, reviens. Même si je ne peux pas être avec toi, je te veux à mes côtés. **

**Je t'aimerais toujours,**

**James Potter. **

* * *

**Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous an pensé ? C'était bien ?**

**Je posterai un nouveau chapitre de la fiction Ugly Swan No More très bientôt, ainsi qu'un de Evergreen, je pense. =)**

**Je ferai une note pour les commentaire anonyme, si jamais il y en a. =)**

**Bisous.**


End file.
